


How To Cause A Scene

by magicsophicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat grant came outside for a fight, and ended up agreeing to go on a date. She's entirely sure how that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cause A Scene

There were many things that Cat Grant was good at. Teaching being one of them. Storming in and making an entrance being another.

However her ability to do that was severely hampered at that precise moment in time, due to the fact that her heels were sinking into the damp grass with every step she took, turning her angry strut into more of a loping gait.

As she neared the group of screaming children Cat took a moment to compose herself and prepare for the impending confrontation.

"Miss Danvers," she called out, in her most acidic tone, the one reserved for only the most badly behaved children.

From somewhere amongst the crowd of youngsters the PE teacher emerged, grinning brightly, with streaks of mud across her face.

"Miss Grant, what a pleasant surprise," she said as she jogged towards Cat. "Come to join us for a game?"

Cat scowled at the woman's cheerful demeanour. She was here to argue, she reminded herself.

"No," she said icily, "I most definitely have not."

"Then what can I do for you Miss Grant?"

Cat huffed, attempting to radiate her displeasure in as many ways as possible.

"What you can do for me, Miss Danvers, is to kindly keep your class under control."

The younger teacher frowned slightly and glanced back at the group of children running around and screaming behind them.

"They look pretty under control to me," she said with a shrug, and Cat ground her teeth in annoyance.

"Miss Danvers, my class are trying to watch classic French silent cinema, an effect which is somewhat ruined by a soundtrack of screeching children."

Miss Danvers began to laugh and Cat felt herself bristle.

"Sounds like an improvement to me!"

"Ooooooh, burn!" A couple of the kids behind them said in unison, and Cat realised they had an audience.

Straightening her back to make herself taller, Cat stepped up into Miss Danvers' personal space.

"I wouldn't expect someone as uncouth as yourself to have seen any silent movies, let alone French movies, but if you had, you would appreciate their beauty and depth and would not feel the need to mock them in such an immature way!"

Miss Danvers cocked her head to the side and regarded Cat intently.

"Perhaps you're right. How about this, you show me a silent French movie, say Friday night at my place, and if I like it I promise not to let my class make noise outside your classroom window ever again. How about it? Deal?"

"Alright Miss Danvers, if that is what it takes, we have a deal."

Cat turned on her heel and attempted to storm off, but was once again severely hindered by her footwear and the soft earth.

"It's a date," she heard Miss Danvers call out after her, "and call me Kara!"

"oooOOOOooooh! Kara and Miss Grant, in a tree…" The kids began to chant, and rather than discipline them Miss Danvers, no, Kara, just laughed.

How had this happened? Cat mused to herself. She had gone out there for a fight and had ended up with a date.

Cat sighed as she glanced up at her classroom window, where 30 eager faces were pressed up against the glass and grinning down at her.

She really, _really_ , hoped they hadn't heard all of that.


End file.
